True love by Fate
by Dogs Bower
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud have a strange romance story. You may find it silly. I know I did.


**True Love by Fate**

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over Jenova's house. In his bed, Sephiroth shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows.

Sephiroth rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his pantaloons, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his room.

The halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by an unseen power. Past his father's bedroom, past the dining hall, past the bathroom, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Sephiroth's right made him gasp in shock. A body!

'FUCK ME WITH A HAMMER!!' Sephiroth shouted. He leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin and pulled at his clothes, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's penis.

Now that he was closer, he could see that this was a young supreme god of chaos of under Tifa's bed, a lord of sexiness by the looks of him, who appeared to be no more than 24 years old. But he was in dire need of help. His clothes were torn and bloody, and his hair was matted with semen. He needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Sephiroth picked up the wounded lord of sexiness and, cradling him in his arms, carried him inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed.

*****

'His situation is severe,' Bernard Strife said in a worried voice. 'Whether or not he will live until morning is beyond my sight. My team of healers will do the best they can, but...' his voice trailed off.

Sephiroth could sense his fear. There was a good chance the young supreme god of chaos might die. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' he asked.

Bernard Strife sadly shook his head. 'Nothing the healers are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with him. He will need to see a friendly face when he wakes up from this ordeal, and you are the closest thing he has right now.'

'I understand,' said Sephiroth. 'And I will stay with him for as long as it takes. I will not let him die.'

With that, Sephiroth turned and hurried to the room where the wounded lord of sexiness was being housed. He was surrounded by healers, all of whom wore the same concerned expression. They had washed his body and dressed his wounds with healing salve, but still the supreme god of chaos showed no signs of improvement. His breathing was shallow, and his pulse was weak. One of the healers turned to Sephiroth with a defeated sigh.

'It will be an uphill battle,' she said. 'We have done all we can at this time. Now, we can only wait and see if he wakes.'

Sephiroth nodded resolutely. 'I will stay with him through the night and keep watch as he sleeps.'

One by one, the healers left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind her. In the flickering candle light, Sephiroth dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the healers, and gently used it to stroke the injured supreme god of chaos's sternum. Then, taking up the lord of sexiness's limp hand, he settled into his bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night.

*****

'Where... where am I?'

Sephiroth jerked awake with a start when he heard the words being spoken. He stared down at his patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through his body. The supreme god of chaos was alive! And from the looks of things, he was on his way to making a full recovery.

'You are in Jenova's house,' Sephiroth told him. 'I found you last night, lying unconscious and nearly dead on a path coming from the forest. I carried you inside, and my father's healers tended to your wounds. Please, tell me your name and how you came to be here.'

'My name is Cloud,' said the supreme god of chaos. 'I come from under Tifa's bed. I was on an errand from my father, to deliver an important message to President Reagan in Wutai. But last night... All I remember is that I was riding through the forest when suddenly I was attacked by a group of Tonberry. At least 14 surrounded me. I tried to escape, but there were so many, and I had only my Buster sword for protection. And that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead.'

Sephiroth smiled at him. 'The stars must shine favourably on you. To live through such an ordeal... that is more than mere luck.' It was more than luck, too, that Cloud had wound up in Jenova's house and Sephiroth had found him. Now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Cloud was meant to be here, and Sephiroth was meant to have found him. Why, Sephiroth did not know. But it felt so certain.

It also did not hurt that Cloud was one of the most beautiful individuals Sephiroth had ever seen. His sleek purple hair contrasted with large, dark crimson eyes set in a lovely face. And his sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Sephiroth could hardly suppress his desire to run his hands over that soft hair and perfect body. But he kept his feelings under control. Cloud had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance.

*****

Within three days, Cloud had improved enough to leave his bed. Bernard Strife gave him a new set of clothes, and he was able to wander the corridors and gardens by himself. But the one thing that troubled him was Sephiroth's absence. Since the morning when he'd first awoken in Jenova's house, he had not seen Sephiroth at all. It was as if his rescuer had simply disappeared. He had asked Bernard Strife where his son could be, but Bernard Strife had no answer. Sephiroth was gone without a trace.

Cloud desired to speak with Sephiroth again, and properly thank him for saving his life. But he also just wanted to see the handsome emo man once more. He could not explain it, but he felt a deep connection to Sephiroth, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. He knew that Sephiroth was someone special. Someone he had to see again.

It wasn't until the sixth day after Cloud had recovered that Sephiroth returned to Jenova's house. He rode up the same path where Cloud had been found, dragging a net filled with the heads of Tonberry behind him. All 14 of them.

'Here are your Tonberry!' he called to Cloud. 'I found them hiding out in a cave not far from here.'

Cloud stared in surprise, eyes going wide. 'You killed... all of them by yourself?'

'I cannot let such dangerous creatures roam free in our lands,' Sephiroth replied. 'And I did it for you. They nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again.'

Cloud could feel his heart pounding as Sephiroth spoke. Sephiroth killed those Tonberry... for him. Before he could stop himself, he leapt at Sephiroth and threw his arms around his neck, kissing the brave emo man on the big toe.

Sephiroth laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. 'What was that for?'

'Just a thank you,' Cloud said. He smiled, but when he saw the suddenly serious look in Sephiroth's eyes, the smile faded. 'What is wrong?' he asked, worried.

'Cloud,' said Sephiroth, 'I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were here... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.

Cloud gasped in shock. 'Kiss... me?'

'I told myself I must not, because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now...'

'Sephiroth...' Cloud sighed his name. 'I thought about you too. All the time, while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again.'

Sephiroth lifted his hand to gently stroke Cloud on the cheek. 'I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you.'

Taking a deep breath, Cloud said, 'Sephiroth, there is something I have been considering over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate. I was meant to come here. You were meant to rescue me.'

A bright smile broke across Sephiroth's face as soon as Cloud had spoken. 'You know,' he said, 'I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me out to the terrace, and that was when I saw you.'

Cloud took Sephiroth's hand. 'So you think... we are meant to be together?'

'I have no doubt of it.' Slowly, Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Cloud softly on the lips. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Sephiroth,' Cloud whispered in return.

**THE END!**

I wrote this with the bad slash fic generator.


End file.
